


Llama Predicament

by SpaceKeet



Series: Back in Black (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet
Summary: Due to a miscommunication Bucky got a llama for the pair.





	Llama Predicament

“Bucky, why is there a llama in the yard?” Steve asked his partner as soon as he returned from his mission. 

Bucky peeked his head out from around the corner, chewing on toast. “Hm? Oh, the llama? I got it today, since you asked,” he said matter of factly. 

Steve had to think a moment, mulling through the conversations he had with Bucky that morning. He could have sworn that he had been talking about lima beans and not llamas. Steve broke out into laughter and Bucky looked at him in confusion. 

“I said lima, not llama!” he said after a break in his laughter; thankfully, Bucky started laughing, too. 

“Can we still keep it?” Bucky asked, looking at the animal. 

Steve nodded, “Yeah we can keep it.” Animals were good company after all, and hey, Bucky and Steve could both benefit from the companionship (and cuteness) of the llama. 

**Author's Note:**

> The second story for my black out for the bingo.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely [Polska_1999](https:%20//archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999) for beta-reading!


End file.
